What Once Was
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: A month or so after Casey 'gets back' at Evan, she realizes something tragic that could end her ZBZ Presidency and screw up both Casey & Cappie's lives. CappieCasey all the way, baby.
1. Iloveyou

Title: What Once Was

Pairing: Cappie&Casey

Disc: If I'd invented Cappie, he'd be with _me_, yo.

* * *

"I'll be _right_ back," Casey told her brother, who was staring at her, his expression one of confusion. He nodded though, and watched her un-surely as she hurried in the direction of the restrooms.

She'd been acting strange recently.

Rusty pondered his sister's behavior for a moment. She had never copped out on him. She had promised to help him get the right costume for the Kappa Tao's most recent rule-breaking party.

The Zeta Beta Zeta's had decided that since the first one had worked out alright in the long run, they were going to try again. And it was going to be held at the Kappa Tao house once more.

This party was themed as well, for the seven deadly sins. Each room would be decorated according to sin- and downstairs where the real party was, would be them all mixed together in a frenzy of badness. The Greek houses thrived on badness.

It was to be held this Saturday night, the perfect date. This was the night that the ZBZ chaperone Lizzie would be going off campus for a few days to go to a cheerleading (who knows?) convention in California and then to a special doctor that would look at her wrist, which she had recently injured trying to teach the pledges how to snap correctly.

Rusty was going to look good for this party. And he was freaking _psyched_.

* * *

Casey, who knew what was coming, burst into the (thankfully) deserted bathroom with intent to shove. She plunged forward into a silver plated stall. After locking the door carefully behind her, she dropped to her knees on the dirty floor and tried to catch her breath. She knew it was coming…this is how it had been for the last few days. One of the reasons she'd decided to look into it. Casey retched, trying to keep her blonde hair out of the way, waiting for someone to just shoot her.

She was so not ready for this!

There, she emptied the contents of her stomach (salad with extra tomatoes and French dressing, Pepsi and some crackers) into the toilet bowl. Once she had finished retching and flushed the toilet, she went to the sink to freshen up.

Her complexion was pale.

And she had many reasons to be pale.

Evan, after a horrible break-up, had just asked her to take him back. She was going to give him his answer on Monday. She needed to help Rusty find a good sin costume, and she also needed to find a dress for herself.

And last, but certainly the most important, Casey Cartwright had just found out three days ago, only three, that she was pregnant.

And it really sucked.

She was the newly placed President of the ZBZ house, and was trying to get them on track again. She needed to get the Zeta Beta Zeta's back their social calendar, party rights and house acceptance. They had used to be on top.

And now it was like they were starting all over.

This pregnancy would screw everything up and throw her life into shambles. The ZBZ President couldn't be pregnant…what type of example would that set?! Not to mention that it wasn't even an Omega Chi's baby. It was Cappie's. A Kappa Tau. The freaking _President_ of the Kappa Tao's. Not that it really mattered to her. It mattered to the Zeta Beta Zeta's, though.

'I'm going to have a mental breakdown,' She mused while washing her mouth out with cold water, 'and it's going to be really tragic.'

* * *

When Casey returned, Rusty was still in the same spot she'd left him, deep in thought. She wanted to tell him so bad- just because he was her brother, someone she could usually trust.

But there were factors she had to consider.

What if she just got rid of it and didn't tell anybody? Now that was a horrible thought. She couldn't imagine going to that office and doing it all by herself. And she was Pro-Life anyhow! She was angry that the thought even crossed her mind.

If she told Rusty, he might get into a fight with Evan and throw it in his face. Or, maybe he would think of her badly. Although it sometimes appeared that Casey could care less about what her little brother thought of her, it was all pretend. She cared very much about Rusty's opinion.

She knew he'd promised not to judge her, but that promise might not apply to this situation in the complicated and ever-changing mind of Rusty Cartwright.

She didn't want to burden him with her secret, she decided.

* * *

Too bad Casey couldn't keep it a secret.

"Hmm."

"Alright girl, what's wrong?" Ashleigh asked, now staring at the blonde, "That was the fourth sigh in the last two minutes."

Casey blinked, surprised, "I didn't even notice I was doing it," She told her friend honestly, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Ashleigh told her, standing up from her position in the computer chair and marching over to Casey's bed. She was on a mission, now. "Tell me what's up, Casey."

The blonde had no idea what to tell her fellow ZBZ sister.

"Casey," Ashleigh said again.

"Something happened," Casey said quietly, more to the air than to Ashleigh, "Something that could end my ZBZ Presidency."

Ashleigh's eyes widened, "Tell me, Casey. Is someone blackmailing you?"

"Not exactly," Casey replied, standing and walking over to the balcony. "It's going to be sad that this leadership was so short-lived."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant, Ash."

Ashleigh's chocolate eyes widened to their full potential. "Oh my God."

"I know," The blonde's voice was tinged with sadness, "I don't know what to do."

"You aren't going to abort it…are you?"

Casey turned around, a terrified look on her face, "I thought about that, and I'm ashamed that I did. I couldn't bear to do that. Kill a little baby."

"Did you tell Evan?"

"No. Why would I tell Evan?"

Casey realized her mistake a minute too late and Ashleigh's mouth dropped open.

"It's not Evan's?"

"No…" "That leaves one person."

"I know." "Are you sure?" "Yes. Evan and I were always careful. The only time I didn't even think about it was the night Cappie and I…When I got even with Evan. …You know, I don't even think it was about getting even with Evan anymore. I don't know anything. This has me all messed up, Ash."

"I can't believe you're going to have Cappie's baby."

"Me either," Casey agreed.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Oh God," Casey shut her eyes, a look of pain crossing her face, "I don't know. I guess…soon. But he's not the same man from Freshman year that I knew would take care of me if this happened. Though, it wouldn't have. He's different now. He's a player, leader of the biggest most hardcore Greek party house on campus. Oh, Ash. What am I gonna do?"

* * *

It had been two days since her confession to Ashleigh and Casey was wallowing in pity that she liked to call her own. She couldn't sleep, she kept getting sick and this secret was eating at her insides like a parasite. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him. She couldn't keep this from Cappie any longer.

She slipped out of bed, dressing in jeans and a tank top with running shoes. She grabbed her dark brown hoodie off of her chair and made it to the door. Then she careened herself slowly out of the room and into the dark hallway, making her way down the stairs and out the front door. It was pretty warm out for that time of year and she kept re-thinking what she was going to say over and over.

A good twenty minutes later, she was still pacing around campus, avoiding the inevitable. She turned left and about two hundred feet ahead of her was the Kappa Tau house. It represented what she feared most right now- rejection and abandonment. But Cappie couldn't possibly reject her and abandon his child….could he?

She checked her watch- 3:08 in the AM.

Damn.

She knew that if she turned back now, she could lose her nerve and probably avoid Cappie for the next few days…weeks even. Slowly, she walked up and went around the house to the side door. She knew that since Cappie had become president, it had always been unlocked. She slipped inside, shutting it as gently as possible.

In the main room, several boys were passed out on the couches, obviously too tired to bother with going upstairs to their dorms. The only one she recognized was Beaver, and she liked him. He was a good person.

The stairs creaked lightly beneath her and she bit her lip. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she made it to the top and tried to slow herself as she walked to Cappie's door. She could knock, but knowing that it would cause un-necessary noise she decided to just step inside.

The door squeaked as she began to close it behind her and she heard someone move slightly around in the room. She froze, the door not fully closed yet. The sound of movement stopped and she finished closing the door behind her.

She wanted to move deeper into the room, but it was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing and she was afraid to step on something breakable or trip over something and wake up the whole fraternity.

Fortunately, the dark night clouds were on her side and they began to drift away from the moon, leaving it bare to shine into Cappie's window. It certainly shed light onto the situation.

But at the same time, she felt her blood run cold in her veins.

She felt stupid, all of her reserve gone. There was another woman in Cappie's bed. A head of dark hair was on the pillow next to Cappie's, face covered in shadow. Her nerve was now crushed, and she turned to leave silently.

"Casey?"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Uhm, my bad," She whispered, trying not to awaken his bedmate. "Got lost. Go back to sleep, Capp."

He turned his head slightly to look at the clock, "At three-thirty in the morning?"

"…"

"What's up?" He asked sleepily, "Hey…you're actually in my room."

"I think I'm gonna go."

Cappie was suddenly very aware of what was going on.

She turned to go again and he slipped out of his bed to grab her wrist. "What's this all about, Case?"

Too distracted by his nakedness, she totally missed to question. Following her eyes, he smiled sheepishly in the typical Cappie fashion. Letting her go for a second to slip some shorts on, Cappie then repeated himself.

"Oh…well…I…"

A groan sounded through the room and both Casey and Cappie froze, "Cappie?"

"Shit," He muttered.

"Rebecca?" Casey asked in disbelief as she shifted and her face was revealed in the moon light.

"…Casey."

Both girls looked at Cappie for a moment, and then Casey fled the room.

"What was she doing here?" Rebecca asked, her voice slightly angry though she was trying to hide it with a smirk of triumph. She was in Cappie's bed, not Casey.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna have to find out," Cappie grumbled, dressing.

"Where are you going?"

"After her," Cappie said, sounding as if it was the dumbest question in the world.

"What happened to Casey Cartwright being in the past?"

"The past makes you who you are."

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Casey jogged to the middle of the Cyprus-Rhodes University circle and sat herself down on a bench in front of the fountain.

She had made _such_ a fool out of herself. Cappie was sleeping with Rebecca Logan? Why hadn't she noticed? She was the President of Zeta Beta Zeta Sorority. She should've realized one of her own pledges was sleeping with her ex-lover.

"Damn it," She groaned in frustration, she had waited too long to think everything over and accept that Cappie was the one she needed.

Footsteps resounded behind her and she ignored them for as long as she could- which was right up until the moment the fucker that had caused this mess (Okay, that wasn't _entirely_ true) plopped down on the bench beside her.

"I'm a little offended," Cappie sounded slightly peppy.

"Oh?"

"You thought you could run from me," He told her.

"Yeah."

"You should've known better."

"I guess so," She replied absently.

"I know you better than you know yourself."

"Probably."

"What's wrong?"

She looked over and saw the real concern in his beautifully enticing eyes. It scared her. "Nothing," She responded finally, followed by a sigh.

"Casey Cartwright, President of the Zeta Beta Zeta's does not come to the Kappa Tau Gamma house to talk to it's sexy President if 'nothing's wrong'."

"Why not?"

"Well, because," Cappie replied, "That would imply that you're not the stuck-up Zeta Beta Zeta that dumped my ass."

"…"

"So what's wrong?"

Hmm. What could be the best way to go about this and break the news? She could beat around the bush, push the subject away, lie and maybe even cheat. And if she was going to lie and cheat, then she mise well steal stuff and kill off defenseless old grannies and take their purses while she was at it.

Or she could exclaim loudly, "CAPPIE'S GONNA BE A DADDY!"

Or say very gently, "We made a baby." Which sounded _really_ creepy in her mind.

Or tell him everything was fine and send him a 'Congratulations, it's a boy/girl!' card in the mail when it was all over.

"I'm pregnant."

The shocked silence that followed the statement was not what she had expected. She thought saying it would make him angry, not shocked. She thought he'd at least be sarcastic and tell her to be serious.

Apparently he knew she was serious.

God damn. She wanted him to be sarcastic. She needed him to be. The silence made her want to drown herself in the fountain over and over again. Mercifully, Cappie ended her train of thought.

"Fuck, Casey. Just…Fuck."

"I know, I know."

"It's Evan's, right?"

The question slapped her in the face like a brick.

"Why would I tell you that I'm pregnant…if it was Evan's?"

"That means that…"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for awhile longer.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked her in all seriousness awhile later. "How long have you known?"

"A few days…five," She replied shakily.

"Five days?" He looked up from his hands to her pale face, "You've known for five whole days?"

"Don't be mad," She pleaded weakly, "I was…afraid to tell anyone."

"I'm not mad, Case. It's just…you suffered with that secret for five whole days. It must've killed you."

"Well…I told Ashleigh…yesterday. That's it."

He nodded absently.

"Are you dating Rebecca Logan?"

"Not really."

"'Not really'?" She echoed, "She was in your bed, Capp."

"Yeah," He admitted softly, "She was."

"And Rusty mentioned that she had been before."

"Spitter…" He muttered before meeting her eyes, "It was just a fling."

"And?"

"And now I'll bleach my sheets and permanently save that nice warm spot for you."

"You're obscene," Casey smacked his bicep.

"And here I thought I was being generous."

Casey rolled her eyes.

"…I'm going to tell you something," He said suddenly with a heavy air of seriousness. He waited until he had her full attention. "I have only ever loved one person, Case. I still love that one person. I'm not gonna lie."

Casey sat in her own shocked silence, obviously aware that the person was her. She hated the silences that kept developing between them and she knew that it was her fault. She had mainly created this mess. If she hadn't broken up with Cappie in the first place, this would all be better.

"That doesn't seem like a Cappie the Kappa Tau President kind of thing to admit to."

"It's not."

"Well, I feel special."

"You should."

"If you still love me then why did you sleep with all those girls?"

"This Kappa Tau President has a reputation to uphold."

"Exactly," Casey frowned, "You can't be monogamous. It's impossible. It's wrong for me to ask you to do so. Please don't tell me that you love me when you don't mean it." She stood up.

"Casey," He was getting frustrated, "Don't over think things. You left me, don't pretend like it was the other way around."

She stopped, "I guess you're right. But I'm thinking about the future, here. I don't even know if I'm going to keep it."

Cappie was on his feet before she could even breathe, "What?"

"I'm in college," She reminded him, "And so are you. Are we ready for a baby, Cappie? I don't think so. We have no way to support it and no place for it to go."

"I think you know I'm not stupid," He told her angrily, "If I was, I wouldn't be here at college and I would've never met you, Casey Cartwright. Did you think I didn't know that?"

"Okay, Brainiac," She shot back, "Please, enlighten me with your brilliant plan."

"I say, in the words of my favorite genius (of all time besides myself), Einstein that: we think on it."

She was dumbstruck, "What?"

"Think on it," he sing-songed.

"First of all," She laughed, "There's no way Einstein said that."

"Ya got me there," He shrugged, grinning.

"Second of all, what does that _mean, _anyway?"

"It means exactly how it sounds. Think on it. I don't want you to…" He didn't even want to say the word out loud, "But in the end, it doesn't matter what I want. It's your choice and your body. But I want you to know that you won't be alone, Case. I will find some way to support you and the little rug rat."

She nodded, sitting back down with him and putting her head neatly into the crook of his neck.

"I want to be with you," She told him quietly.

"Ah. That's what I've been saying all along."

They looked up at the stars and Casey took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Look at this mess that we've made," She said quietly.

The silence between them this time was comfortable and Casey felt as if she could fall asleep right there on Cappie's shoulder. She had been right. He wasn't the same man from Freshman year. He was different, plenty different. But he was still Cappie underneath it all, and she would hold on to that.

"Ooh!" Cappie sounded like a little kid, tasting his first piece of candy. "Wait until fathead hears I've impregnated you with my demon child."

Casey stiffened beside him at the prospect of Evan finding out about her pregnancy and that it wasn't his, but Cappie's, his 'sworn enemy'. Little did she know, she wouldn't have to wait too long.

* * *

Rebecca Logan was a very feisty girl. In high school, she had been the most feared yet, most envied girl on school grounds. Being the gorgeous daughter of the Senator had it's perks, but she mainly paved her own road. Those people in her class knew not to piss her off…Rebecca Logan _always_ got even. Too bad for Casey Cartwright, she just didn't know when to leave well enough alone.

Though her sorority President seemed to be genuinely surprised to find her there in Cappie's dorm, she still figured that one of her other ZBZ's had figured it out and ratted her out to Casey. She must have known about the secret sex capades.

Once Cappie had left, she knew that Casey had turned the tables on her once again. Rebecca had dressed and followed him to the campus circle, where she learned that…

Casey was pregnant?

Well, this was just _too_ good.

Maybe she could have the boy **and** be ZBZ's youngest President, yet. At the moment she was headed towards the ZBZ dorm to get some shut eye so she could prefect her plot in the morning and set it into motion.

Either Cappie's or Evan's heart would be hers. Either was a prize.

But the biggest prize (besides that Presidency of course) would be the look on Casey Cartwright's face when her secret was revealed to those she cared most about.

* * *

When morning came, she ate her breakfast calmly, watching Casey out of the corner of her eye. She and Ashleigh were talking quietly by the window and she smirked, knowing exactly what they were talking about. Evan's would be her first stop that morning, after classes. She stood, dumping the remainder of her ham and cheese omelet in the trash.

"Morning, Girls," She said cheerily as she passed them, stopping when they looked up.

Ashleigh and Casey were both staring at her suspiciously. She knew that Casey had told Ashleigh about everything, including her own involvement with Cappie.

"Good luck Casey," She said, smirking, "You're going to need it."

* * *

Casey had just come out of a psych lecture and was still contemplating how to get her latest assignment done when Evan caught up to her.

"Hey," He said trying to sound casual.

"Oh, hey," Casey responded uneasily. "How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"Fine," It was a mediocre lie.

"I'm anticipating Monday," He told her, "I'm rooting for a yes."

She smiled shakily, "Evan we need to talk about that," She began but was saved as Cappie came out of no where.

"Hey there, Chambers. Still bothering your ex?"

"Back off," Evan growled, "You're doing to same thing."

"Ah, but Casey's not my ex," He smiled triumphantly.

Evan stopped his verbal assault on Cappie and turned towards the blonde girl who was silently begging the floor to swallow her whole.

"You're back with this idiot?" Evan asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "You're kidding me."

"'Fraid not," Cappie said, coming to stand beside Casey again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and laid a sloppy one right on her cheek. "You fucked it up, buddy. And now I got her back."

Evan didn't even look at Cappie, his eyes were glued to Casey's. She felt horrible that he had to be alerted this way, but she was afraid he wouldn't believe her if she'd just told him so. He stared at her for a moment longer, his face now a mask of stone and then turned and walked down the hall.

"That was painful," Casey poked Cappie in the side, "You didn't have to make it worse."

"Yeah, but that's what I do," Cappie told her, squeezing her tightly to him. "It's in my blood."

They walked down the hall together.

* * *

This was just a ajshdfkadsklg so that I could get rid of my writer's block. I'm hoping it will turn into a story sooner or later, most likely later when one of my Naruto stories is complete.

Plus, I love writing about Greek, Cappie is mine, bitches! XD.


	2. Brawlwithme

Title: What Once Was

Chapter Two.

Pairing: Cappie&Casey.

Disclaimer: Yeah frigging right.

* * *

Rebecca had been waiting inside the Omega Chi house for over and hour. She was growing more and more irritated by the second. Sure, every guy in the house was nice to her, but only because they wanted to bed her. Evan, she supposed, was the same way, but at least he was good at it and at least he had the credentials to make him worth it.

Cappie- though not clean cut and important had been worth it in his own way. He was sweet and almost gentle with his feathery touches and playful teasing kisses. Yes, Cappie had been worth every second.

But Casey had taken that away from her.

It usually took a little less than a slap to the face to jar Rebecca Logan from her thoughts but the sound of the front door bursting open alerted her just the same. She looked up to see Evan slamming the door front door behind him, brushing off his fellow brothers as he went.

He was pissed, that much was obvious. She supposed she could avoid this conversation for another day or so, but decided she didn't care about what his mood was. This was her plan, and whatever stupid thing had made him mad wasn't going to mess it up.

"Evan," She cooed as she stood up from her perch on the couch, "I need to talk to you."

He looked up when he heard her voice, his face turning red. "You. This is your fault," He pointed at her rudely, "Get out of here."

"Excuse me," She frowned, "What's my fault?"

"If you hadn't convinced me to cheat on Casey, this never would've happened."

"Don't blame me," She hissed, her eyes darkening. It was always Casey, everywhere she went. Casey this and Casey that. It was like the world revolved around her. "You wanted me just as much as I wanted you that night. So don't pretend you had no part in it."

He glared at her.

"Besides," She smiled at him, changing moods faster than a jack rabbit, "There's no point in regretting what's already been done. We can't change that now. Either way," She started to walk in the direction of Evan's room, "We need to talk about her."

* * *

Cappie opened his eyes slightly when his dorm room door opened. He'd walked Casey back to the Zeta Beta house at quarter to 5 and then stayed up until 7:30 thinking about their predicament. He'd gotten her back, finally. But with her, came new problems that they together had caused, and would need to be addressed quickly. Needless to say, he was exhausted.

Though on the outside, the lazy, funny young adult seemed to be calm, on the inside he was shaking in fear and anxiety at the prospect of being a father. He was still young, he still didn't know what he wanted to be. The uncertainty and doubt in his life was swelling up like yeast to swallow him. He was a party hard, study never kind of guy. That was why he came to college, so he could avoid the real world a while longer. And now, that theory was biting him in the ass, and like a dog on a mailman, it wasn't letting go.

He wasn't broke, he had plenty of money saved up, enough to live on for a few years alone. He knew he could support Casey and their child, but what about their education? They were neck-deep in their houses, Casey the Zeta Beta Zeta President, and he himself, President of the Kappa Tau Gamma's.

He had gotten no where with his train of thought before he'd gone to sleep.

Casey was standing in the doorway, talking quietly to what sounded like Rusty. He smiled, she was here, and although it was going to be stressful, he knew he wanted to be with her rather than with anyone or be anywhere else.

She came in a closed the door, leaning against it, a look of pure relief on her face.

"It was hell not being able to see you the moment I woke up this morning."

"Well, seeing as you just woke me up, I didn't have that issue. Your beautiful face was the first thing I saw," He beamed, "How are ya?"

"Worried," She said, walking over and flopping down next to him on the bed, "Rebecca came up to me and wished me good luck. Told me I'd need it. What game is she playing at?"

He frowned, "Well, I'll just have to speak to her, won't I?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't," She said, looking at him, "I don't want to start anything with one of my ZBZ sisters, even if she is an out-of-line pledge."

He leaned up and pressed his cool lips to her warm ones for a moment before responding, "She's starting it, not you."

"Well," Casey scrunched up her nose.

"Well what?"

"Shut up," She told him.

He smiled mischievously, "Make me."

"Will do," She leaned in again, kissing him. His hand came up and pulled her back down so that his back was resting against his pillows, at the same time- deepening the kiss. She began to nip gently at his bottom lip, knowing it drove him crazy and he groaned.

"Don't start something you aren't gonna finish," He warned, "Cause I'm not a real big fan of cold showers."

She laughed, collapsing against his bare chest with a soft sigh. Cappie wrapped his arms around her, enjoying her warmth.

"I love you," He murmured into her ear. His breath sent shivers down her spine and made the tiny blonde hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"I love--"

"Cappie!" Knocking followed the yell, "Trouble downstairs. Chambers is here with a bunch of his Omega Chi's."

"I'm coming!" He yelled back, his eyes widening as he let go of Casey to slip out of bed, "Did you tell him that you're-"

"No, I only told you and Ash! How could he know?"

He frowned, pulling on some clothes and opening the door, "Stay here, I don't want you hurt."

"Oh no I will not," She protested, standing up.

"Yes you will," He told her, "If you love that baby."

She followed him down the stairs anyway, "It's not even a baby yet, Cappie, don't even start. I'm not gonna let you fight him and get hurt either. Don't be stupid."

"How would that work if I'm not stupid? It's part of my everyday routine. Don't you know you can never break a routine?" He asked, grinning at her.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, Cappie first. Evan was at the bottom with his Omega Chi's, surrounded by Kappa Tau's. No one was touching, but Cappie could see that Beaver was already sporting a pair of bruised knuckles.

"So," He said with a peppy smile, his arms spread out like wings, "What brings you into our humble abode?"

Evan ignored him, watching Casey, who stood a little in front of Cappie on the stairs. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," She replied with a straight face.

That was another thing Cappie loved about her. He always knew when she was lying, but around everyone else, she was damn good actress when she wanted to be.

"Don't lie to me," He growled, stepping forward, "Why didn't you tell me you were--"

"You need to get out of here before the Dean comes," Beaver bellowed, "And before I break your face!"

"Back off!" Evan hissed, "Casey you need to come with me right now so we can fix this and save your future."

The room grew silent, no one was even murmuring anymore.

"My future is just fine," Casey replied as calmly as possible. "In fact," She said, taking a step back and taking Cappie's hand in her own, "It's right here."

Evan's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You don't have to stay with him just because he did this to you. I'm telling you, we can fix--"

"You can't fix anything, Evan!" She was getting angry, "Just like you couldn't fix your one-night stand with Rebecca. Everything that's happened has been meant to happen," She hissed, "And there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

He stared at her for a moment.

And then he stepped forward and punched Cappie in the face.

Cappie staggered backwards, letting go of Casey's hand. He blinked, shocked that Chambers had actually hit him in _his own house _surrounded by Kappa Tau's. He looked at Casey briefly before straightening and lunging at Evan. The room was suddenly filled with chaos.

The Kappa Tau's attacked the Omega Chi's and vice versa. The only noise Casey could hear was the sound of skin hitting skin, thuds and yelling. It was so loud and she couldn't see Evan and Cappie anymore, they were somewhere in the brawl.

But then, there was Rusty, ready to jump on an Omega Chi's back. She grabbed his wrist and he said something but she couldn't understand, it was just too noisy. And then she saw Evan and Cappie. They were wrestling on the floor and Evan's nose was bleeding. Cappie had a mysterious gash underneath his eye. She ran over to them and they didn't even seem to notice her.

Rusty followed behind her and touched her shoulder, his mouth once again moving, but she wasn't able to hear what he was saying. It was just too damn loud. She pointed to her ear and shook her head, carefully mouthing out 'I can't hear you'. He rolled his eyes and put both of his pointer fingers in front of her face and then putting them both in his mouth. Then he took them out and attempted to charade blowing a whistle.

When they were little, their father had always called them inside by whistling loudly. It was usually heard three or four houses down, where Casey and Rusty would be playing with their neighbors. Casey finally understood. Rusty had never been able to whistle. But she could.

She put her fingers to her lips….and blew. A piercing, deafening sound erupted from her and the whole room stilled in movement, turning towards the source of the noise. At the point, Casey had dropped her hands to her hips, and was glaring at Evan.

"This needs to stop," She growled, now positive that she had everyone's attention. Evan and Cappie were standing now, both looking a little worse for wear. They stood about an arms length from each other, each staring at the other man waiting for another punch to be thrown.

Evan must've not liked the way Cappie was looking at him because he lunged again, but this time Rusty dove in between them. "My sister is trying to get a point across, knock it off!"

Evan shoved him away, but backed up away from Cappie. Casey was sure that if looks could kill…

"How dare you come into someone else's fraternity and start a fight?! You need to leave, now." Her fists were clenched at her sides, and Evan turned to Cappie, smirking.

"This isn't over," he said, looking Cappie up and down again. "Omega Chi's, move out!"

* * *

Rebecca watched with satisfaction as a bunch of banged up Omega Chi's walked off down the street towards their own house. As they disappeared around the corner, she started her car and drove down the street a bit, stopping in front of the Kappa Tau house.

"Oh my God, what happened here?" She asked innocently to the first Kappa Tau she saw. He just shook his head angrily and continued picking up pieces of debris that had broken off things during the fighting. "Where's Cappie?"

The pledge pointed towards the main room where she found Casey cleaning out a cut under Cappie's eye. Jealousy grew within her as she noted their position. Casey was sitting on the couch, and his head was in her lap as she dabbed gently at the tender wound.

"What did you do?" She asked, trying not to grind her teeth on the fact that they hadn't noticed her standing there, "I heard something about Omega Chi's causing some trouble?"

Casey looked up and Rebecca almost laughed at the dark look the blonde was giving her.

"Yeah. They've got a lot of problems, those pretty boys," Cappie attempted to grin but Casey stopped him with one glance. "Well, maybe they should take anger management classes, that's all I'm sayin'!"

The blonde rolled her eyes at his antics before she remembered that Rebecca was in the room still. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see Cappie," Rebecca said casually, mentally cackeling at Casey's flinch.

"Oh," Casey looked down at the head in her lap with an eyebrow still raised, "I guess I'll go help the guys finish picking up."

Cappie didn't move his head. "You're just gonna leave me here?" He pouted, "I'm injured because I fought for you…" He fake-whimpered.

"Cappie!" Casey laughed, "You have a visitor. I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes."

"Oh alright," He was still pouting, "I won't be long. Hope you're ready to take care of me."

She swatted his shoulder playfully as he lifted his head off her lap and she stood, walking out of the main room and leaving them alone spare a few pledges, Beaver and Heath who were all picking up.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Ms. Logan?" Cappie asked easily as he sat up right and turned toward her.

"Hmm, well last I knew, you owed the pleasure to me," She smirked, "It was my turn."

"That was just a fling," Cappie reminded her, "You said so yourself. In fact, when I wanted to turn it into something more, you told me that I was still in love with Casey. Well, you were right. I'm with Casey now." He had on his serious Cappie face that seemed out of place on him.

"Doesn't mean our fling has to end," She said huskily, moving towards him, "It didn't end with Evan."

His face hardened. "I don't cheat on my girlfriends. And I'm not like Chambers. That guy's an asshole."

"Oh Cappie," Rebecca sighed, "I get it. She's in the house right now."

"No," he responded harshly, "Even if she wasn't, my answer wouldn't change. I never realized what kind of person you were," He said, realization coming across his face, "You know, Casey told me she didn't want to start anything with you because you were her fellow ZBZ sister. That's a bunch of shit. How'd you find out about it, Rebecca?"

She was surprised, and caught, "I… wanted to know why you went after her, so I followed you."

"And you told Chambers."

She didn't reply. She frowned. This wasn't the Cappie she knew from two weeks ago, no, something had changed in him. But then, she hadn't known him all that well in the first place.

"Hey Cappie," Casey's voice came from up the stairs, "I'm doneeee when you're readyyy!" They heard her laugh.

"Be right there!" He called back never taking his eyes off of Rebecca. "I would never ever cheat on that woman," He said seriously, "Never. You should probably leave or one of my pledges will talk you into cleaning. See you around, Ms. Logan."

And then he left her standing there.

She was pissed.

* * *

"So…" Rusty began, taking his fork out of it's plastic wrapping, "Why'd you invite me to lunch? And where's Cappie?"

"Cappie will be here in a little while," Casey said shortly, unwrapping her own fork. "I needed to talk to you. I'm going to say this, and before you judge me, I'm going to tell you that I've addressed it with the right people and I still don't know what I'm going to do. Don't freak out on me, I don't need it."

Rusty frowned, but nodded. What could be so important?

He shoved a fork-full of spaghetti into his mouth and watched as Casey took a deep breath, "I'm…pregnant, Rusty."

Rusty's mouth dropped open again just as Cappie pulled a chair back and sat down at the little table.

"Hey," Cappie joked, "I really don't like see-food and I don't think your sister does either." Rusty shut his mouth, but continued to stare wide-eyed at his sister. "What'd I miss?" Cappie asked.

"…Does he know?" Rusty asked quietly.

"Of course he knows," Casey responded, looking at her brother like he was a clown, "He's the second person I told."

"…"

"So…Spitter. Whatdaya think about having a little Cappie running around?" He ignored Casey's cringe.

"Wait… it's yours? I thought it was Evan's."

Cappie made an obnoxious gagging sound and grabbed at his neck. "No. Don't ever insult my child like that again," he opened his mouth, making a face and pointing into his throat. "Yuck."

"How is it Cappie's?" He asked his sister, who was slowly chewing on her side-salad. "You guys didn't have sex recently."

Casey started to choke and Cappie had to pat her on the back a few times. Once she could breathe, she opened her mouth to speak but Cappie beat her to it.

"Oh but we did," Cappie told him in a casual voice, "Remember when you told her Evan cheated on her? Yeah, she was in my bed that night." He grinned and Casey closed her eyes, shaking her head.

Rusty looked disturbed.

"Right…" He said, scrunching his nose up and looking down at his spaghetti. "Are you guys gonna keep it?"

"We don't know anything yet, Rusty. I don't know if I'm going to keep it or give it away or… anything."

"Won't you get kicked out of Zeta Beta Zeta?"

"I hope not."

Rusty nodded, still overwhelmed by the news. He had wanted Cappie and Casey to get back together, but he didn't think that it would be like this. His sister wasn't even out of college yet. She had just about everything going for her, it was just…strange.

He sighed. Things were always off balance in the world of Casey and Cappie.

* * *

PACHAAA! Damn right. I finished the second chapter today. A chapter a day keeps the death threats away, I always say. ;)

But yeah. I'm not supposed to be writing this, I'm supposed to be updating my other story: Naruto.

Crap. Nobody tell Keilah. Hehe.


End file.
